Fear of Surprise
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: Alternate Ending to Not-So-Sweet-Sixteen. Watch it first if you haven't already. And I can't help but think to myself, that my fear of surprises is finally over. As long as I keep getting them like that, and from him. Dasey Little Masey


**Authors Note: **_Okay, so I just got the most fabulous idea from watching the new episode Not So Sweet Sixteen. Right when I heard the line, I got the idea. So, I hope you enjoy this story. Also, if you haven't seen the episode yet, I suggest you watch that episode on Youtube first._

**Fear Of Surprises.**

**A One-Shot.**

_By LeeLee._

"But at least I got over my fear of surprise," I say, shrugging my shoulders, and smiling a little bit.-"Cause nothing would be more surprising than this," I say, looking up to my mom. I see her smiling, and I smile back, knowing that everyone cares about me. Even if I didn't get my birthday "surprise" party.

"I hope not." I hear my mom say, before saying goodbye. I say goodbye back, and stare at the clock, holding onto the blue duck tighter than ever. Okay, the fact that I now can't stop smiling is wierd, but I'm not sure I mind. I slowly get comfortable on the hospital bed. As I do so, the blanket rides up my body more so than it already was, and my head gets fluffed into the pillow more. I sigh contently thinking this feels good. I don't know why hospital beds have this affect on me. I wonder if all people visiting the hospital feel the same way about the beds here.

I sigh once more and then think about the day. My face is facing the laptop that Derek bought with him. I quirk my eyebrow, and start to wonder why he bought it with him. I quickly look at the door, and then wheel the cart over, lifting up the lid. I know Max said what he needed to say here, but I wanna hear what he said on the video.

And I swear I won't tell him. Yeah, it can be my little, dirty, naughty, secret. Even though it isn't _that _dirty. Shaking my head, and rolling my eyes I myself, I life up the lid fully, and press the continue button on the Media Player. I don't want to wake up anyone in the other rooms, or make a nurse walk by, and repremand me, so I find a couple of headphones and pop them into my ears, while turning down the volume on the laptop. I squirm around a little bit, trying to get even more comfortable than before. When I finally do, I pay attention to the laptop video streaming thing.

"Do any of you want to say hi to Casey?" I hear Derek yell to everyone that the camera was pointed at. The group just so happened to be Max and his football friends. I see everyone shake their heads, signalling a no, and quirk my eyebrow a little. Wouldn't Max want to talk to me? Apparently, Derek was thinking the exact same thing as me. Strange.

"What about you Max?" Derek questions, probably nodding his head toward my boyfriend.

"What about me what?" Max questions, and I hear Derek mumble "Rolling my eyes here," before finally speaking up.

"Aren't you going to say something to Casey, your _girlfriend_?" he says, his teeth no doubt gritting in anger. I suddenly feel different.

"Yo man, do I have to?" I hear Max whispering, leaning in a little bit. I narrow my eyes in anger and shock, and I hear Derek growling.

"She's your girlfriend!" Derek silently shouts -"It's her birthday. And she's in the _hospital." _He shouts, causing people to look over at him in surprise. I kind of can't believe Derek is defending me, but I shrug it off.

"So?" Max whispers back before turning towards his friends. In the next minute, I see a finger point Max's shoulder blade, and him turning around. I then see the camera being put down, and a very clear picture of Derek lifting up Max, and punching him. I smile, suddenly happy at Derek. But I'm confused. Why did he do it?

I shrug my shoulders, then throw the duck on the floor, planning to give it to Marti when I come home. She'll like that. I crawl under the blanket, and look at the clock.

_Seven. _I mumble, smiling to myself. I vaguely hear footsteps running in the halls, getting closer with each millisecond.

_Six. _I hear someone shouting my name, over and over again. I arch my eyebrow in wonderment.

_Five. _I see Derek at the door, his breath hitched, running out, and him kind of sweating. My eyebrow arches up moreso.

"What?" I ask, wondering why he wasn't with the family.

"I forgot to give you your present," he replies. I look at the clock one more time.

_Three. _Did two seconds really pass?

"I thought your present was the laptop?" I question, sitting up a little. He shakes his head madly, making him look adorable.

_Two. _ He's walking toward me, and sits down in front of me on the bed. He suddenly grabs my neck, and leans in toward me.

"Whaa---" but I'm interrupted by feeling his lips onto mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, not really caring about the pain in my side.

_One. _When we finally break apart, he touches his forehead to mine, and smiles.

"Happy birthday Case.'' And then he begins to get up, when I grab his wrist.

"Stay?" I question, hope in my eyes. I see him nod, and then he lays down next to me, his hand on my stomach. And I can't help but think to myself, that my fear of surprises is finally over.

As long as I keep getting them like that, and from him.

**What did you think?**


End file.
